Os, L'amour est plus fort que tous, même plus fort que la mort
by Laury.Bonnie
Summary: Ceci est une os sur le couple de James et Lily


J'aime beaucoup cette période, à vrai dire ses ma préférée. C'est le mois consacrée aux chocolats, aux bonhommes de neige, aux cadeaux, aux batailles de boules de neige, aux chansons, aux feux de cheminées, à Noël. Cette année, je n'allais pas passez un noël ordinaire. J'étais en compagnie de mes amis et de ma famille. Les flocons tombaient, les personnes dansaient et d'autres mangeaient. J'observait tous le monde, il fallait absolument que tous le monde s'amusent. Je fit le tour de cette salle toute décorée à ma façon jusqu'au moment où je passa devant ce miroir. Je m'y arrêta un instant et me contempla. Je voyais de la fatigue sur mon visage pâle. Je repensais à la Lily d'autre fois, jolie et souriante, une Lily en pleine forme. Moi Lily Evans, 18 ans, membres du clans des maraudeurs, atteinte du cancer depuis déjà un ans. Ma fin approche à grand pas et j'ai peur, très peur. Une larme, puis deux larmes se firent apparaître sur mon visage blanc. Je sentis deux bras s'entrelacer au tour de ma toute petite taille fine. C'était James qui venais me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Et dire que mes premières année Poudlarienne, je ne l'aimais pas du tous et qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est la seul personne pour qui je me bat, la seul personne qui fait mon bonheur. Sans lui, je laisserais le cancer me dominer. Mais il est là et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me séparer de lui. Je ne veux pas partir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas sans lui. Je plongea mon regard dans le siens, un regard réconfortant. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où nous nous sommes embrasser pour la première fois. Le jour ou j'ai commencer à tenir à lui bien plus qu'a ma propre vie. Lors de ma dernière année a Poudlard.

***

« - Attendez moi les gars. Criais-je éssouflée et morte de peur.  
- Dépèche toi, immagine ont se fait chopée! Me répondit Sirius. »

Je me stoppa net, j'avais beaucoup de mal a respirer les quatre garçons s'arrêtèrent à leurs tour et me regardèrent étonnés.

« - Lily, pourquoi tu t'arrête? Dépêche toi, si Rusard nous chope là, nous sommes fichu, paniqua James.  
- Qui vous a dit qu'il nous à entendu, et puis même à sa façon de courir il ne nous attrapera pas de si tôt.  
- La carte indique Rusard se dirigés vers nous, Me répondu Sirius. Alors ont fait quoi? On cour ou on meurs?  
- Et bien la carte ses sans doute trompée, détend toi!  
- Non, la carte ne se trompe jamais Lily! Répondit Remus. »

Nous continuons à nous chamaillée à cause de cette carte pendant au moins trois minutes. Quand soudain nous vîmes la chatte de Rusard juste devant nous. A se moment là, je savais qu'il fallait courir, mais j'étais tellement terrorisée et essoufflée qu'il me fut impossible de lever mon pied. Sirius, Remus et Peter partirent en courant devant moi, James me prix la main pour m'aider à courir. Je courais tellement vite que je ne fit pas attention a ce qui se passait au tour de moi. La seul chose que je parvient à repérer, c'est que nous venons de sortir du châteaux. Je commençais à m'arrêter de nouveaux, mes pas se rapetissaient . James le voyais bien donc nous nous arrêtions en plein milieux du parc. James fit un signe aux trois autres garçons, pour leurs dirent de continuée et qu'ont les rejoindras de suite.

« - Repose toi, deux seconde et après ont y vas.  
- Mais James, Rusard doit être loin à présent. Tu as vue tous se qu'ont à parcourus en courant. Je suis fatiguée moi, regarde j'en perd mes cheveux a cause de cette fatigue. »

En effet, je passa ma main dans mes cheveux et une grosse liasse de cheveux orange s'entrelaçait entre mes doigts.

« - Et bien tu as qu'a t'endormir plus tôt le soir.  
- C'est pas moi qui viens de faire inonder toute les toilettes des garçons, alors maintenant assumez vos conneries et laissez moi marcher.  
- Decidement, tu ne change pas, toujours aussi tête de gnome. »

Il me reprit le poignet, me fixa les yeux.

« - Allez, c'est repartie, ont est plus très loin.  
- Ou va-t-on ?  
- A la cabane hurlante.  
- Oh non, je déteste cette endroits. Il y a pleins d'araignées et il faut passer devant le Saul cogneur et je n'aime vraiment pas cette arbre.  
- Et bien dépêche toi, car le sort de Remus ne retiens pas l'arbre très longtemps. De si quelque minutes, ses branches se secourons de nouv... »

Je ne avait même pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase que je pris à mon tour sa main et nous nous mîmes à courir en direction de cette vieille cabane. Franchement je n'aime pas passez devant cette arbre, il me fait peur. Mais je ne suis pas à gryffondor pour rien. Nous courrions vite, très vite même. Tellement vite que lorsque nous arrivâmes devant cette abominable arbre, c'est branches était toujours immobilisées. Nous montons a travers la trappe qui menait à cette effrayant endroits, et nous rejoignons nos amis à la pièce ou ils y avait des fauteuils et une table.

« - Ah vous voilà enfin, ont pensait que vous vous étiez fait chopée, nous dit Remus d'un air affoler.  
- Et bien non, désoler de t'avoir déçus, répondis-je sur un ton de défis.  
- Arrêter tous les deux, j'en est marre de vous entendre vous chamaillée pour ça, dit Peter d'un aire las.  
- Mais ..  
- Il n'y a pas de mais Lily, Peter à raison! me dit Sirius.  
- Mais cette carte ne marche pas!  
- Si elle marche, me tenait tête Rémus.  
- Alors comment explique tu le fait que miss-teigne n'a pas fait son apparition sur la carte ?  
- Et bien, et bien .. Bafouilla-t-il.  
- Lily marque un point. Il faut apporter d'autres petite modification, dit James. »

Je regardais Rémus avec de la satisfaction dans mes yeux, il me rendit mon regard par un regard noir. Enfin bon, après plusieurs heures de discutions, je vis qu'il était l'heure de l'entrée car le ciel s'assombrissait. James m'aida à descendre de la trappe pour descendre dans la grotte qui menait à celle ci, tandis que Rémus qui était déjà un peux plus loin, immobilisa l'arbre. La pluie commençait à tombée, nous nous pressions à rentrer à l'abris. Nos jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient vers une des quatre grandes table. Les couverts en argent étaient tous toujours bien installer sur la grande table des gryffondor.

« - Garder moi une place, je vais chercher ma potion, dit Rémus. »

Comme à chaque fois, nous le regardions en aquessiant d'un signe vertical de la tête, tous en glissant un pied de l'autre cotée du banc. Dumbledore fit son petit discoure habituelle de bonne appétit, tapa dans ses mains et Charcuterie, carotte rappée, macédoine, Pâtée, pain, fois gras, rillette, saumon, tabulée et pleins d'autre variétés d'entrés apparaissèrent sur la table de bois. Remus refit son apparition, sa fiole remplie de potion à la main, il se joigna à nous. Nous soupèrent dans de la joie et la bonne humeur quand tous à coup le plafond magique se mis à faire des siennes. Dumbledore se leva et arrêta se carnage d'un coup de baguette. Nous étions encore rendu au plat de résistance mais le directeur pensait qu'il était mieux de regagner nos dortoirs de suite. Personne ne semblait préoccupée, mais quand je repense à mon livre «l'histoire de Poudlard», je me souvient que le plafond s'agite que lorsque qu'il y a du danger. Nous nous regardions avec les autres maraudeurs, d'un aire intrigué. Que pouvait-il se passer ? Je n'est peur de rien, vraiment rien à part les araignées et les branches du Saul cogneur. Mais je m'aperçus qu'il y avais une peur que je ne connaissait pas. Si il y a du danger je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de m'essouffler qu'il m'aura déjà cerner. En se moment là j'avais très peur et James vit cette appréhensions dans mes yeux. Avec Sirius, Peter et Remus, ils faisaient tous pour me  
réconforter en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète pour si peux. Moi et James étions les derniers de la file qui nous permettaient de regagner notre salle commune tendit que Remus, Sirius, et Peter étaient déjà loin devant.

« - Qu'es-ce-qu'ils marchent vite, pensais-je à haute voix. »

Nous étions lois du groupe gryffondorien. A présent nous étions seul dans les couloirs. J'étais une fois de plus à bout de force, j'étais très essouffler. Je s'entais mes pieds s'envoler et ma respiration se coupé. Ce n'étais pas une expression puisque je sentis un énorme shlubertin ( Une sorte de troll beaucoup plus intelligent; bien plus petit et plus discret) m'enlever. James essaya de m'aider en frappant le shlubertin mais celui-ci lui donna un coup au visage et James tomba d'un coup sec à terre. Javais beau essayer d'hurler son prénom, personne ne pouvait m'entendre, la main du shlubertin m'en empêchait. L'affreux monstre m'éloignais de plus en plus loin de James, mais cela ne n'empêchait pas de voir sa silhouette se relever au loin. Je secouait mes jambes pour donner des coup de pieds à l'animal, mais celui-ci ne ressentait aucune douleur. Mon ami s'empressa de courir pour essayer de me sauver mais en vain. le shlubertin marchait bien trop vite. A vrai dire je n'avais pas trop peur mais quand James se mis à courir du sens inverse mon visage se décomposa. Comment pouvait-il me laisser seule avec cette horrible chose ? L'absence de Sirius, Peter et Remus se faisait comprendre car ils n'étaient pas là quand l'horrible bête s'empara de moi, mais James comment pouvait-il ? Je sens que j'aurais du mal à lui pardonner. Le shlubertin m'emmena à présent dans une salle de classe, mais pas n'importe la quelle, la salle de Mr Shlugorn. Il m'assilla sur une table et déposa un livre devant moi. Il l'ouvra à la page 573 et me montra du doigt une potion que je ne connaissait pas,l a potion de parolia. Je prix le livre dans mes mains. Le monstre s'assis sur une chaise en me regardant. C'était vraiment stressant mais je ne me laisserais pas perturber pour si peux. Je commença à lire, « La potion de parolia, une potion très difficile à faire qui permet de donner parole à ceux qui ne l'ont pas. Pour ça vous devrez avoir, un zeste de sang de mandragore, de l'asphodèle, un œil de rat... . En premier, verser le liquide du drama dans votre chaudron remplis d'eau chaude... . Le temps que je marmonna à moi même ce qui était écrit sur la potion de parolia, le shlubertin s'était déplacer pour me ramener un chaudron en bronze. Je réfléchissais un instant quand tous me vint une idée.

« - Enfaîte ce que tu veux c'est que je te fasse la potion pour que tu puisse parler? »

Il me regarda en, aquiessant d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'aire si méchant, et puis la préparation de cette potion était de seulement 20 minutes. Tous les ingrédients étaient à ma disposition donc pourquoi pas? Je pris le chaudron de bronze que Sam m'avait passer et j'alla le ranger. Sam est le nom que j'ai moi même donner au shlubertin en attendant qu'il puisse me dire son vrais prénom. Il me regarda d'un aire interogateur. Il se demandait sans doute si j'allais lui réaliser sa potion.

« - Je vais te la réaliser cette potion mais je te prévient je ne suis pas sûr de réussir. »

Je pris un chaudron en éteint et je commença la préparation. Pour le moment je me débrouillais pas mal. Mais je sentais bien que sa n'allais pas durer.

« - C'est Severus que tu aurais du enlever, lui il est super doué en potion, disais-je d'un aire rilleur. »

Nous entendions des bruits qui provenaient du couloir, si il y a bien une chose à laquelle je n'es absolument pas pensez c'était bien que quelqu'un me chope là. Heureusement à se stade là, la potion venait de terminer. Il me restait plus qu'à la mettre dans une fiole et la passez à Sam. J'en profita pour allez voir par la vitre qui était sur la porte, mais malheureusement j'ai eu le temps de faire trois pas que là poigne de la porte commença de tourner. Quelqu'un poussa la porte d'un coup. Soudain je vis 4 baguettes pointés en ma direction. Quand je reconnu le visage des quatre beaux garçons qui se trouvaient devant moi, je fus soulager. Les maraudeurs avaient à présent leurs baguettes pointée en direction de Sam. Je vis James qui commença à sortir une formule magique en direction du shlubertin. Je m'interposa entre mes deux amis. Heureusement pour moi il n'a pas lancer le sortilège de mort, mais le sortilège de torture. Sam s'empressa d'avaler la potion sans même avoir pris la peine de la mettre en fiole, puis c'est dans un nuage de fumée qu'il disparue. Les maraudeurs coururent vers moi, James prix ma tête entre ses bras pour l'empêcher de restez dans le sang qui venait juste de couler. Je suis tellement faible que le sortilège entraîna ma chute au sol juste après mettre cogner la tête contre le coin de la table  
de fer où se tenait de nombreuses plantes. Je perdait beaucoup de sang, un peut trop même. J'entendait mes amis me parler, mais plus sa allais, moins je l'est entendaient. Ma vue diminuait, mes paroles aussi. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Quand tous à coup, la vue, le parler, quelques forces me revenèrent. Mais je n'étais plus dans la salle des potions mais à l'infirmerie. Les garçons étaient assis à mes cotés, tous avaient une petite friandise dans la main. A peine j'avais ouvert un œil que Sirius s'empressa de m'adresser la parole.

« - Alors bien dormis?  
- Très drôle Sirius, laisse lui le temps de nous revenir. Après 4 jours de sommeil, il faut que la paroles lui reviennent, en rigola Remus.  
- Arrêter les gars, dit Peter d'un ton las.  
- Je suis restez 4 jours évanouies? Demandais-je.  
- Et oui, a vrai dir ont à bien crus pendant un moment que tu.. Commença Remus.  
- Que je ?  
- Que tu n'aimerais pas les patacitrouilles gout caramel que Remus ta apporter, finissa Sirius en lançant un regard noire à son ami.  
- Des patacitrouilles au caramel? Merci Remus, ce sont mes préférés.  
- Et bien derien, répondit ce dernier tous en lui offrant le paquet. »

Peter fit de même avec ça boite de 20 chocogrenouille et Sirius aussi avec ses dragée surprise.

« - Merci, vous êtes adorables les garçons. Mais où est James? »

Je sentis une gène s'installer chez mes amis. Comme si ils n'avaient pas envie de me dire où il se trouve.

« - Prend le pas mal Lily mais James n'est pas venus te voir une seule fois depuis que tu est ici, commença Peter.  
- Ils s'en veux tu sais. Ils se dit que ce qui t'arrive est de sa faute, continua Sirius.  
- Ils ne mange plus beaucoup et n'écoute plus rien en cour. Il ne vas pas bien tu sais, avoua Remus.  
- Mais quelle idiot, je ne lui en veux absolument pas. Vous pouvez allez le chercher sil vous plaît ? Je serais bien allez, mais je doute que madame Pomfreshe me laisse sortir de se lit.  
- Oui, vous venez les gars, ordonna Sirius. »

Le temps commençait à se faire long, je jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'ils étaient partie. Même si je n'es cesser de dormir durant 4 long jours, je pris la décision de dormir encore un peut. J'étais tournée sur le ôtée, j'ouvris mes yeux et je ne vis que mon réveil. J'ai dormis durant 2 heures. Quelqu'un me donnait la main. Cette personne devait se trouver de l'autre cotée de mon lit. Je fit mine de dormir car je l'entendais marmonner. Je me retournais vers lui les yeux fermer.

« - Lily, je suis vraiment désoler. Je m'en veux tu sais, marmonnait-il. C'est à cause de moi que tu es là, je m'en vais, je ne peux pas te voir comme ça.»

Il se leva de sa chaise, me serra la main légèrement plus fort et me déposa un baiser sur le front. Je le sentais s'éloigner à petits pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui parler.

« - Attend, ne part pas! »

Il se retourna et il revenu s'asseoir mais cette fois pas sur la chaise, mais sur mon lit. Il était assis au niveaux de ma taille en me tenant la main.

« - Je suis désoler.  
- Arrête de t'excuser, c'est soûlant à force, disais-je un petit sourire en coin pour qu'il comprenne que se n'est vraiment pas méchant. » Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, je me releva pour me retrouver dans une position assise, à la hauteur de James. Ont se regarda intensément durant plusieurs seconde quand il décida enfin à poser ses lèvres sur les mienne. Nous nous regardions et nous nous mirent à rigoler tous en nous serrant dans nos bras. Nous ne savions pas quoi nous dires, c'était assez bizarre.

- Lily, je..  
- Je t'aime aussi James. »

Il me resserra dans ses bras.

- J'ai une lettre pour toi, c'est de ta mère.  
- Ah oui? et qu'es-ce qu'elle dit?  
- Je n'en sais rien, tiens prend là. »

Quand je saisis l'enveloppe entre mes mains, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai sentis que ce n'es pas bon signe.

« Coucou ma petite chérie, comment vas tu ? Toujours aussi essoufflée n'es-ce pas ?  
J'ai reçus les résultat de tes éxamins de st Mangouste. Je suis désoler ma fille de te le dire par lettre mais au point où que le cancer ses imprégnés en toi, les médecins ne peuvent plus rien pour toi mon cœur. Je suis tellement triste pour toi, pour nous, tu en à un peut près pour un ans encore. Revient vite à la maison qu'ont profite de tous le temps qui vas nous être enlevée. J'ai déjà correspondu avec ta directrice de maison, une chère Mcgonagall il me semble. Enfin bon, elle est d'accord de te faire prendre le poudlard express dès demain pour que tu rentres. Prépare tes affaires et dit bien en revoir à tous tes professeurs et tous tes amis. A demain, maman qui t'aime. »

Quand je lisait la lettre je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre en larmes, je m'en doutais bien, ma mère aussi. C'est sans doute pour ça que nous l'acceptions à peut près. James me demandais pourquoi je pleurais, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer que je ne le reverrais plus mais aucun son n'en sortis.

***

Mes larmes se versaient petit à petit sur mes joues à présent rose. J'avais mal au ventre, cela fait déjà un mois que j'aurais du mourir. Je le sens que ma proche arrive de plus en plus vite, je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée, des cheveux? Je n'en est plus aucun. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait de chimio mais le médicomage trouvait que se serais préférable que je les perdes grace à un sort. Même si les chimio soignait le cancert, étant donner que je suis magique, elle aurait juste empirer mon état. La mort est proche, très proche. Je me retournais pour faire un câlin à James avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait. Je sentais du plus profond de moi que mon heure ne saurait tardé. Je préférais partir de cette salle et rentrer chez moi. Je dit au revoir à toute les personnes qui était présente encore. Je les serait bien fort dans mes bras, et je leurs disaient ce que je pensait d'elle car voilà sa sera la fin pour moi ce soir. Je n'en peut plus, ce soir je me laisse partir, j'arrête de me battre. Personne ne devrait être au courant avant demain matin. James saisit les clef de la voiture, et l'ouvrit. Je monta a ses cotées dans notre petite Mercedes. Nous traversions une petite forêt avant d'atteindre notre petite maisonnette. Je pris la décision de me mettre en pyjama et d'allez me couchée directement, James fit de même. Mon réveille indiquait 01:21, s'alliait c'est pour moi l'heure d'en finir. Je commença à soulevez ma couverture et m'asseoir sur mon lit.

« - Où tu vas? »

Je me pencha sur lui et je l'embrassa du plus fort que je pouvais et je lui fit un câlin, un dernier câlin.

« - Je vais au toilette, répondis-je simplement. »

Je me leva et enfila mes chaussons. Je me dirigea dans ma salle de bain, je me passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, j'étais  
faible, très faible. Je pris un cachet au creux de ma mains, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre [..] puis neuf, puis dix. Je  
pris un verre de coca. Je commençait à les avaler un par un. Un vers de coca pour chaque. Une fois tous à l'intérieure de moi, je retourna dans mon lit pour dormir, dormir sans jamais me réveillée. Je pris le bras de James et je me rendormis à ces cotés.

PDV de James : Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveilla, je me dirigea vers la cuisine. Nous étions le lendemain de noël et j'avais hâte de lui offrir une bague pour noël, mais pas n'importe quelle bague, celle qui m'unira à elle pour le restants de nos jours. Il est 11 heures et elle dors toujours, je vais donc en profité pour allez lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Sur un plateau, j'avais soigneusement déposer un vers de jus d'orange, des tartines grillé, un morceau de beurre, un vers de lait, une belle rose dans un vase en long. Je glissa l'écrin rouge dans la poche, je pris le plateau dans mes mains et direction là chambre. Je m'assillia a ses cotées et je posa le plateau sur le lit. Pour la réveillée je l'embrassa tendrement pour être sur qu'elle le sente, je n'allais quand même pas la secouée dans tous les sens. Elle ne répondit pas à mon baiser, je décida alors de la réveillée un peut moins en douceur.

« - Lily réveille toi, lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Mais aucun geste, aucune parole de sa part. Je commençait à m'inquiétée.

« - Ouh Ouh, mon cœur, réveille toi, c'est noël. »

Toujours rien. Je commençait à réellement paniqué. Je décida alors d'employer les manière forte. Je la porta par les épaules et je là lâcha, mais elle retomba nette sur son lit, elle était toute mole. Ce n'est pas normal. Je pris son poignet dans ma main à le recherche de son pouls mais impossible de le trouvée. Je n'attendit pas une minute de plus, je transplana à St Mangouste, j'y trouva dans la foulée le meilleur de tous les docteurs de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas en service donc il à gentiment accepter de transplaner chez moi. Il l'observa et quelque seconde après, il me dit le truc le plus horrible qui m'a été permis d'entendre.

« - Je suis cinserment désoler, toute mes condoléance mr Potter, me dit-il gêner tous en baissant les yeux au sol. »

Je me mis à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps.

« - Putin de Cancer de merde, hurlais-je à vois haute.  
- Elle n'est pas morte de son cancer, me dit-il soudain.  
- Ah oui et comment, demandais-je hors de moi.  
- Elle à fait une overdose de cachet, 'est une façon moldu de se suicidé.»

J'accouru à ma salle de bain. La bouteille et les plaquettes vides était mise en évidence dans la salle de bain. Une lettre accompagnais le tous. Je la saisit, je ferma la porte de la salle de bain à double tour. Je m'appuya contre le mur et je glissa contre celui-ci. D'un coté de la lettre, c'était écrit d'une belle écriture James avec un cœur qui dépassait du "S", je l'ouvrit. Sur une feuille rose pâle était écris clairement d'une jolie écriture ronde ce que je savait déjà.

« James, je suis désoler de pensez qu'à moi et te laissez comme ça, mais comprend moi! Je n'en peux plus. Ce cancer me détruit intérieurement comme extérieurement. Ont dit que moins nous connaissons la personnes, moins la séparation est difficile. Je te connais moins que le jour ou le cancer m'aurais emporter. J'en est tellement marre de pleurer et d'être essouffler sans arrêt pour rien. I mois, je pensait franchement que mon cancer s'était échappé comme ça, d'un tour de magie. Mais lorsque Sirius est mort il y à quatre mois, je n'est cesser de pleurer. J'ai bien vue que mon cancer n'était pas partie. J'était une condamnée et je n'y peut rien. Je t'ai aimer toute ma vie et je t'aimerais toute ma mort. Quand sa sera à ton tour de mourir, quand tu seras vieux, je veux que tu viennes me voir, mais en temps qu'amis car je veux que tu refasse ta vie. La dernière chose que je te demande, c'est d'être heureux. Reconstruit toi une vie, trouve une fille à qui tu passeras une bague au doigt. Je souhaite que pleins de petits enfants cours au tour de toi et t'appelle papa. Refais ta vie je t'en supplie. Je t'aime à l'infinie. Lily »

En lisant cette lettre je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer encore plus, s'en était trop. Je pris ma baguette, je la posa sur ma tempe. Je n'est aucune envie de refaire ma vie avec une autre personne. C'est elle la femme de ma vie et pas une autre. Il me suffit de prononcer une seule phrase et je serais de nouveaux à ses cotées. J'enleva ma baguette et j'alla me recouché. J'enroula mes bras au tours de son corps sans vie puis je repositionna ma baguette.  
« - Avada Kedavra. »


End file.
